1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to canted wheel carriers for movably supporting wall panels or the like from a track or similar supporting structure having generally horizontal flange surfaces engaged by a canted wheel or wheels with a control arm shiftably mounted on the carrier and received in a track slot or guideway for controlling the movement of the carrier with the shiftable characteristics of the control arm enabling the carrier to move along tracks having intersecting arrangements of various characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,106, issued Feb. 27, 1979, discloses canted wheel carriers of either the single wheel or multiple wheel type engaging supporting surfaces such as trackways with various arrangements being provided for enabling the carriers to move along intersecting trackways including a control arm engaged with the track slot. In addition to the above-mentioned patent, the prior art cited in that patent in the specification and by the Patent Office during prosecution are incorporated herein by reference thereto.